


Comforting moments

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & andrew [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place an few weeks after Varian is put on prison, Andrew was not used to caring about anyone.Then why oh why did he feel somthing when the kid had an nightmare?
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Varian & andrew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Comforting moments

Andrew was not one to be kind infact he was the opposite of kind, he didn't care when he hurt Cassandra. He didnt care that he tried to steal an book love. He didnt care about anyone. ___________________________________________________ But then why oh why did he care that the kid who he still didnt believe could drug all of Corona, kidnapped the Queen, and almost kill the princess. Was having an nightmare?___________________________________________________ The Teenage laid on the bed opposite of him, curled up in the blanket, but it didnt muffle the whimpers coming from an nightmare. ___________________________________________________ "Dad". Varian mumbled tossing and turning on the hard stone bed. You could see the tears in the strip of light, shining from the bared window. ___________________________________________________ He didnt care, he didnt care, he didnt care. Andrew scowled when he heard another whimper, letting out an frustrated grown. Standing he went over to the kids side of the room. Sitting on the bed Andrew struggled what to do. ___________________________________________________ He wasn't exactly the comforting type. Reaching out with hesitation the older male rubbing Varians back in an soothing way. ___________________________________________________ "Its ok". Andrew murmered quietly. "Your ok itit's just an dream". ___________________________________________________ To his surprise Varian relaxed under his touch, the stress and pain slowly morphing from his features. ___________________________________________________ Without thinking about it Andrew pulled the covers around the Teenager, shaking his head in disgust. What was he doing? He wasn't kind. ___________________________________________________ Going to stand Andrew sighed loudly as Varian whimpered again. Rolling his eyes he laid down next to the Teen. He wrapped an arm around Varian tugging him against his chest. __________________________________________________ "Andrew?" Varian mumbled tiredly. "What's going on?". ___________________________________________________ "Go to sleep kid your fine". ___________________________________________________ "Kay". ___________________________________________________ Shaking his head in amusement the leader yawned before allowing himself to start to drift off. Maybe taking the kid under his wing until they came up with an plan to escape wouldnt be such an bad thing after all.


End file.
